tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Bloks
Mega Bloks is a Thomas and Friends toy range started in late 2009. The toys are produced by Mega Brands after HiT Entertainment discontinued their contract with LEGO. The range has easy to build engines with working wheels and CGI-style faces. Its manufacturer Mega Brands was acquired by Mattel in 2014. In 2018 the range was re-introduced but the toys became larger than the original toys. Characters Individual characters * Thomas (discontinued) * Henry (discontinued) * Gordon (discontinued) * James (discontinued) * Percy (discontinued) * Spencer (discontinued) * Rosie (discontinued) * Charlie (discontinued) * Scruff (discontinued) * Diesel (discontinued) * Mavis (discontinued) * Salty (discontinued) * Den (discontinued) * Dart (discontinued) * Bertie (discontinued) * Harold (discontinued) Three in 1 Builds * Thomas with Sodor Mining Co. and Sodor Lumber Co. trucks (discontinued) * Percy with Sodor Water Co. and Sodor Ironworks trucks (discontinued) Engines with bridges The engines were re-released in 2012 with a bridge piece which doubled as its box. * Thomas (discontinued) * Henry (discontinued) * Gordon (discontinued) * James (discontinued) * Percy (discontinued) * Rosie (discontinued) * Scruff (discontinued) * Diesel (discontinued) Engines with buildings The engines were re-released again in 2014 with a gateway in the form of a destination. * Decorated Thomas with Tidmouth Sheds (discontinued) * Henry with Wellsworth Station (discontinued) * Gordon with Great Waterton Station (discontinued) * James with Clay Pits (discontinued) * Percy with Engine Wash (discontinued) * Scruff with Waste Dump (discontinued) * Diesel with Sodor Dieselworks (discontinued) Large Engines (Individual) * Thomas (normal, clear and decorated) * James * Percy * Toby * Charlie * Stephen * Nia * Diesel * Harold Sets 2 in 1 Sets * Buildable Thomas (includes Sir Topham Hatt; discontinued) Bucket Sets * Thomas (discontinued) * Diesel (discontinued) Small Sets * Thomas Load 'n Go (discontinued) * James on the Move (discontinued) * Emily on the Go (discontinued) * Toby Hard at Work (discontinued) * Great Waterton (includes Percy and Stanley; discontinued) * Logging Camp (includes Thomas and Old Wheezy; discontinued) * Edward All Around (includes Edward and Sir Topham Hatt; discontinued) * Flynn's Rescue (discontinued) * Whiff's Messy Day (discontinued) * Toby's Windmill (discontinued) * Narrow Gauge Engine/Blue Mountain Crew (includes Peter Sam and Rusty; discontinued) * Rescue Centre (includes Harold and Butch; discontinued) * Diesel at Sodor Oil * Percy Delivers the Mail * Thomas at the Sodor Logging Station * Thomas and Bertie Large Sets * Tidmouth Sheds (includes Thomas and James; discontinued) * Thomas at the Sodor Fair * Busy Day at the Quarry (includes Thomas and Mavis; discontinued) * Adventure on Misty Island (includes Thomas and James; discontinued) * Sodor Search and Rescue (includes Thomas and Harold; discontinued) * Cranky (includes Salty; discontinued) * Thomas' Mountain Adventure (includes Thomas and Percy; discontinued) * Percy's Special Delivery (includes Thomas and Percy; discontinued) * Day at the Dieselworks (includes Percy, Diesel 10, and Happy Hook; discontinued) * All Aboard at Knapford Station (includes Thomas with Annie and Clarabel; discontinued) * Working Hard at the Sodor Steamworks (includes Victor and Kevin; discontinued) * The Great Race (includes Thomas and Diesel; discontinued) * Dieselworks (includes Diesel and Diesel 10; discontinued) * Deluxe Starter Set (first version; includes Thomas and Troublesome Truck; discontinued) * Go, Thomas Go! (discontinued) * Blue Mountain Quarry (includes Thomas; discontinued) * Thomas at the Windmill (includes Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt; discontinued) * Deluxe Starter Set (second version; includes Thomas) * Thomas at the Sodor Paint Shop (includes Thomas and Troublesome Truck) * Sodor Airport (includes Thomas and Harold) * Cranky at Brendam Docks (includes Thomas and Percy) * Thomas Visits The Castle * Percy at the Wash Down * Rescue Centre Heroes (includes Thomas and Harold) * Thomas to the Rescue * Thomas at the Sodor Steamworks * Busy Day at Knapford (includes Thomas) * Percy's Brave Tale (includes Percy and Marion) * Castle Gateway (includes Thomas and Stephen) * Hidden Treasure Adventure (includes Thomas and Skiff) * Zooming Around Brendam Docks * Blue Mountain Coal Mine (includes Thomas) Sets for Large Engines * Thomas at the Mill (includes a Thomas with flour sacks in his cab) * Racing Railway Wagon (includes a racing themed Thomas) * Percy at the Farm (includes a farm themed Percy) * Sodor Adventures Building Bag (includes Thomas) * Thomas and Harold Rescue Building Bag (includes a rescue themed Thomas and Harold) Trivia *The Engines and cars are compatible with the Plarail and TrackMaster Ranges as they fit on the tracks and have identical couplings. * Edward, James, Whiff and Stephen are depicted as 0-6-0s. * The Streamlined Thomas & Shooting Star Gordon Models use the same tooling as the Classic Models. * In the Busy day at the Quarry set, some of the sets contained a Thomas with quarry dust, or a regular Thomas. * Toby and Mavis are depicted without sideplates. * Marion's shovel is over scaled. pl:Mega Bloks Category:Merchandise